Item
__TOC__ An Item is an object that the Hero/ine can find in the Dungeon, pick up and store in the backpack, or other relevant bags, then use, drop on the floor, or sell in shops. The only exception to that general description is Gold, which cannot be dropped, thrown, or stolen, once acquired. Mimics, however, can force the Hero/ine to drop some gold from the Backpack. Item categories * Weapons * Armors * Potions * Scrolls * Wands * Rings * Seeds * Food * Keys * Bags * Other items Tips * Unidentified items are cheaper, so buy them all cheaply before using one, if possible. Identifying items * First a bit of statistics: ** Items found in locked rooms are less likely to be cursed than items found in regular rooms. ** Items found in Skeletal Remains which generate a Wraith are from the Hero's remains from another game. They are always cursed, but won't be degraded, unless it was degraded when you died with it in the previous game. ** The weapons and armor generation algorithm is more likely to generate equipment with a minimum strength that matches your current maximum strength (according to the number of Potions of Strength generated). That means that if you find a high-tier weapon, or armor, in the beginning of the game, it is more likely to be upgraded than degraded, or cursed, and inversely, if you find basic equipment later in the game it is more likely to be cursed. * Here are a few strategies to assess items before the auto-identification kicks in: ** If you've just started the game, the tier-5 and tier-4 weapons, and Plate Armor, will always be too heavy for you. ** The slowing of the speed when you use an armor above your strength is quite easy to notice, so just equip an armor and compare your speed to the enemies. That will give you an idea of its modifier. ** The same goes with weapons and the accuracy penalty. If you keep missing your enemy, then the weapon modifier is too low for your strength. ** For weapons/armors that are not above your strength, with some experience, it is possible to estimate the modifier from the type of the armor/weapon and the damage prevented/dealt. * If you know a weapon/armor/ring is not cursed (or don't know but are brave) and want to know more about it, you don't have to use a Scroll of Identify - you can just equip the item and it will auto-identify: ** For weapons: after 20 successful strikes. ** For armor: after 10 received hits. ** For rings: after being worn for 200 turns. * If you find a Short sword, or a Wand of Magic Missile, through the Hero's remains, you can easily know if they are upgraded, or not, by checking if the Reforge / Disenchant option is present in the menu. History : Several new items | 0.5 | : New items | 0.5.4a | Fixed: Items in the walls - Incorrect items generation in rooms with new "flavors" (i.e. studio, graveyard, et c.). | 1.6.1 | : New images for some items | 1.6.3a | Fixed: Items now keep their Cursed state after reloading the game file. | ::1.7.2 - 1.7.5 | Fixed: * Couldn't pick up an item unless it could be seen * Number of hits needed before an item is identified, is saved | 1.7.4 | Changed: * Upgradable items degrade when used * Items that are dropped into a chasm, can be found at the next depth. | 1.7.5 | : Mimics have a chance to make the Hero/ine drop some gold from the Backpack }} Category:Items